Victoria and the Dreams
by snapes goddess
Summary: Snape has been having dreams about his past the he has untill now forgotten. when a new student comes to hogwarts Snape is forced to remember what happened many years ago with lily evans, and how he is connected to this new student AND HARRY POTTER


Disclaimer: every person belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, except the plot that's mine!  
  
A/N please be kind and no flamers! Thanks, I'm also in love with professor Snape so that's why the story is mainly about him! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also thanks to Aleaia Belial Riddle, your review helped me a lot!  
  
P.S.  
  
I just got the new Harry Potter Video game for Game Boy Color it's so cool  
  
Title: Victoria and the Dreams part II (2/?)  
  
Author: Snape's Goddess  
  
Author email: snapeslover@hotmail.com  
  
Keywords: Snape, James Potter  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
1 Rating: G  
  
Or maybe… He dashed to the oldest book he had and flipped through it and found …  
  
A spell called Alocia Betidala, the spell of your heart. Your wand is not needed to perform this spell, but only the people involved. When the spell is cast a child between the two casters will be born. However the child will only be born when another child is bared, they will be twins, even if the Childs parents are not the same.  
  
'That had to be it,' Severus thought to himself. 'That night when James wasn't there Lily and I must have somehow cast this spell and it happened!'  
  
This information was too much for Severus to handle in one night so he went to bed again forgetting to take the dreamless sleep potion.  
  
  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!!?!! I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE MINUET AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!!!" said James yelling at the top of his lungs. "JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN, EVER!"  
  
Severus left and flagged the Knight Bus down because he was in no condition to fly. Still drunk and angry at the same time he muttered Hogwarts to the driver and flopped down into one of the beds.  
  
The bus lurched and Snape stumbled off, wandering up to the castle slowly walking towards the entrance hall and into the Headmasters office.  
  
"Hello Severus, what brings you to Hogwarts after all these years?" said the loving voice of Albus Dumbledore  
  
"I have come to apply for a job," Snape was a little unsure of what he was doing but decided he already started so he'd finish it. "I am, umm… hear for the Potions teacher position I heard if was empty."  
  
Dumbledore's face was surprised but seemed to be considering the offer. "That would be great I shall make arrangements for your room to be set up tomorrow, you may stay in my guest sweet tonight, good evening Professor Snape" the Headmaster said with a giant smile across his face.  
  
When Severus entered his room he regretted what happened that night, everything with Lily and James to becoming Hogwarts newest Professor.  
  
  
  
Severus awoke again with sweat covering his body, but this time he did not regret his dream. He hadn't ever remembered when he started as Professor at Hogwarts or when he last saw Lily and James.  
  
Snape's first class entered his room and he was in a particularly fowl mood, took the highest amount of points away from Gryffindor and Slytherin he had ever before. After class he went to the Headmasters office to talk about the first day.  
  
"Albus I need to talk to you in private." The other teachers that were in the office left and Snape began again. "Do you remember that first night when I applied for the job hear?" Dumbledore nodded his head, "right, and have you ever heard of the Alocia Betidala spell?" another nod "Okay, I have a…umm…well a daughter I think." His voice was cold as he spoke, but Snape went on to tell about Victoria and Harry, how they were twins and all about his dreams until Albus stopped him.  
  
"Professor you need not go on, I have decided that you shall tell Victoria and Harry. They have a right to know but be understanding because they are only 15 and probably can't understand right away. Give them time and make sure they know they can talk to you about it."  
  
Snapes facial expression was of complete horror to even think of talking to Harry Potter about his personal life and to Victoria as well, but he agreed and went back to enlighten his next class.  
  
A few days went by and he hadn't talked to the two students yet, he couldn't bear his first period every day knowing about the students and about having to tell then sooner or later. A week went by and still nothing, it was a Friday and he had to tell them today.  
  
Snape called Harry and Victoria to his desk after class. He started to tell about how Harry's dad and mum were best friends with him but was interrupted by an explosion and a flash of red-orange light. Snape told the students to stay at his desk while he went outside of his classroom to investigate. Outside there was…….  
  
  
  
A/N sorry it wasn't as long as the first one but I hope you liked it! (R/R next chapter coming very soon!!  
  
Snape's Goddess 


End file.
